(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar structure for a collapsible bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible handlebar structure which uses a pressing lever to engage the clamping of the handle bar so that it can be mounted and dismounted easily.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional structure of the handlebar for the collapsible bicycle uses a "U" shaped clamping member to clamp the flanges of the upper tube and the lower tube together. The upper tube is part of the handlebar assembly while the lower tube is part of the front fork assembly. The collapsible handlebar of the prior art uses a bolt, which can be turned by hand, to tighten the "U" shaped clamping member. The tightening of the bolt keeps the upper tube and the lower tube in a secured upright position. In order to dismount the collapsible handlebar of the bicycle, the user turns the bolt counter clockwise so that the "U" shaped clamping member can be loosened up and the upper tube and the lower tube can be disconnected or dismounted. Obviously, the user cannot operate the locking of the handlebar quickly and efficiently. For the collapsible bicycle, the inconvenience of assembling the handlebar causes a burden for the user.
In order to overcome the above drawback, the existing design of the handlebar uses a structure having a cam and a bolt to make the operation easier. But such structure with the cam and the bolt is complicated and is difficult to manufacture. This increases cost and is not economical. On the other hand, the improved handlebar structure according to the present invention is simple in structure, easy to put up and take down for operation, and the manufacturing cost is lowered.